The Dove: Year One
by Nicicola
Summary: Annabell Merle begins her first out of seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is determined to make it a good one. Join Annabell as she makes friends, enemies, and finds herself in some rather sticky situations!
1. Twenty Questions

A/N: This is the one and only time I'm doing the disclaimer, so listen up!

I do not own any characters and/or certain situations; those belong rightfully to JK Rowling. All I own are my characters, my keyboard, some pocket lint and my creativity!

Chapter 1

Twenty Questions

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" A boy of seventeen chirped happily as he practically flung the door off of its hinges and stomped into the bedroom, making as much noise as he possibly could.

Annabell groaned loudly, "Go away Sami…" She murmured angrily, placing her pillow over her head, hoping to block out the noise her brother was making.

"I guess you don't want to read your letter then," Sami clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "I guess I'll just have to throw it out," he smirked, "I think it was from Hogwarts…" He added quietly, making sure that his little sister would have to strain her ears to hear it.

She sat up abruptly, her brown, shoulder length hair sticking up every which way, "Hogwarts?" She asked anxiously looking at Sami through her messy hair.

He suddenly broke out into laughter, "You should see the look on your face!" He wiped and imaginary tear from his eye, "You'll have to get up to find out!" Sami flounced out of her room, and slammed the door behind him. It was a mystery to Annabell how her door hadn't broken yet, "Breakfast is in five minutes!" She heard him yell from downstairs.

Annabell sat up in bed, her arms being her only support, and blinked furiously, trying to get over her drowsiness. Once her vision cleared up, she scrambled out of bed. In her hurry, her legs getting tangled in her bed sheets, which in turn, caused her to land, face first, onto her floor with a large _THUD! _

"Ow, ow, ow…" She muttered, as she slowly got back onto her feet. Regaining whatever composure she had left, Annabell hurried over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a hand-me-down (courtesy of Sami) shirt, that was at least a size too big. Quickly she combed through her hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail, but her bangs were just an inch too short and fell back to frame her face.

Annabell hurried down the stairs taking two steps at a time, and jumped the last three. She rushed into the kitchen where her father was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a muggle newspaper while her brother was eating scrambled eggs, "That's a record!" He shouted, "You were ready in six minutes twenty-three seconds!"

Her father peered over his glasses, and, swept his bangs out of his face, only for them to fall back into his eyes, "Morning Darling," He greeted with a small smile.

"Morning Dad," She replied before heading into the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. Well, more like conducting the pots and pans to her bidding with her wand.

"Morning!" Her mother said happily, "Yours will be ready in a moment," She said gesturing towards the eggs in the pan.

Annabell nodded, and couldn't help but smile. Her mother always had a contagious smile.

"Here you go!" She handed her daughter a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks!" Annabell went to sit down next to her father, and in front of Sami. She waited anxiously for her mother to come to the table so she could ask her about the letter Sami claimed that she had received.

After what seemed like eternity, at least for Annabell it was, her mother sat down at the table, and happily ate her breakfast, "So Sami, when does Auror training officially begin?" Her mother asked, in an attempt to start up a conversation.

"It starts a week before the Hogwarts year starts," He replied sending a taunting glance at his sister.

"Where's my letter?" Annabell asked eagerly, not able to contain herself any longer, "Sami said that my Hogwarts letter had arrived."

Her mother sighed softly and sent a sideways glare at her son, "I wanted to surprise her you know..."

"I guess I just misheard you," Sami replied, although everyone at the table very well knew that he had heard just fine.

With another great sigh her mother wiped her hands with her napkin, after making sure there was no grease on her hands she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a letter. Her annoyance with Sami seemingly vanished, " Well, here you go! One Hogwarts letter via owl." She held the yellow envelope out to her daughter.

Annabell carefully grabbed it, but almost dropped it in her food. To Annabell's shock she realized that her hands were actually shaking. She took a couple of deep breaths as she carefully turned it over in her hands, reading her name and address on the back before looking at the one thing that stood between her and her letter, the seal. Being as careful as she could, Annabell opened the envelope and took out its contents.

She pulled out two pieces of parchment and unfolded them. One had a list of items on it, _My supply list_, She thought to herself, and the other was the letter, "Dear Miss Merle," She read out loud, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach under control, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwart's Heritage." Annabell took a breath and returned the letter to the envelope.

"Congratulations little sis!" Sami, whom Annabell didn't even notice get up, pulled her into a hug of death, "I know you'll make us proud!"

"Can't breath!" She squeaked.

"Sami, put your sister down," Her father commanded, and Sami placed her back on her feet.

Annabell was relieved when she filled her lungs with sweet, sweet air, "When are we going to get my supplies?" She asked her mother eagerly.

Her mother swallowed her last bite of food, "I have a day off tomorrow, that's when we'll go," She stood up from her chair, and ruffled Annabell's hair, "Bye sweetie." She walked over to her husband and pecked his cheek, "See you after work," She said before apparating away.

"I'll never get used to that," Her father admitted referring to the loud _CRACK! _That went off whenever someone apparated. He looked down at his watch, and gulped down the rest of his coffee, "It's time for me to go. Congratulations Hun," He kissed the top of Annabell's head, "Sami behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Darn and I just about to start the wild teenager party!" Sami replied smiling, "Sorry guys go home!" He yelled at the imaginary people.

Her dad ignored his son, which took a lot of experience and willpower, and walked out the door shouting one last, "Good-bye!" Over his shoulder. Rather than apparating he walked out the front door. The sound of a car engine roaring to life was heard in the house. As the car moved farther away, the sound followed it until it was completely silent in the household.

Annabell looked up at her brother as he flicked his wand, sending the dishes to the running sink, and they began to wash themselves. She wondered when she would be able to do that. "Sami?" she asked over the sounds of the dishes clanking together.

"What's up squirt?" He replied.

Annabell chose to ignore his little remark, "What house do you think I'll be in?"

Sami scrutinized her for a moment before grinning, "Well, basically, all of Mum's family has been in Hufflepuff, and I broke the chain and got placed in Gryffindor," He sighed at the memory of his sorting, "To tell you the truth I don't know. I guess you'll find out in September." He shrugged his shoulders. The last plate had finally joined the others in the cabinets. With a quick flick of his wrist, the doors slammed shut.

"Do the portraits really move?" She asked.

"Of course they do!" Sami replied, "They even talk to you, and some can go on for hours!"

"Are there really ghosts?"

"Yep! There's one for every house. I'd steer clear of the one called Peeves, though, whose favorite pass time is bothering the student body along with some of the teachers, especially Filch, the caretaker."

"How bad is the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Pretty Nasty, in my fifth year one of them thought it would be funny to stick some fireworks in my bag. Blew everything to smithereens, but I got him back," Sami smirked evilly which truly worried Annabell.

"Do you think Mum would be mad at me if I was in Slyth-?"

"Of course not!" Sami yelled suddenly, "It doesn't matter what house you're in, just bring a good name to the Merle's! Plus, if you are in Slytherin, you can prank them from the inside," He added as an afterthought, "Any other questions?" He asked with an amused look on his face as he thought about his sister pranking other Slyhterins.

"No I think that's it for now," Annabell answered, "I'll be in my room if you need me, so don't need me," She offered a smile of her own.

"Don't worry, I have to begin studying for Auror training anyway," Sami sighed sadly.

Annabell nodded. And on that note she rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She leapt onto her bed, and began to daydream about the all the adventures that she was going to have at Hogwarts, and before she realized it she fell asleep... Again.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: I greatly apologize for my slow updating. I promise that the next chapter will be posted a lot quicker.

Also I would like to apologize if anything seems rushed, it's just my style, and I'm sorry if you don't like it.

This is the one and only time I'm doing the disclaimer, so listen up! I do not own any characters and/or certain situations; those belong rightfully to JK Rowling. All I own are my characters, my keyboard, some pocket lint and my creativity!

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, especially since Annabell had slept for most of it. Before she knew it, night had come, and she was once again lying down.

She tossed and turned trying to get into a comfortable position, hoping that would help her fall asleep. Whether the reason why she couldn't go to sleep was the extra sleep she had gotten, or the anxiety of what was going to happen tomorrow she didn't know.

With a deep sigh, Annabell threw the covers off of her and dragged herself to her brother's room. It wasn't really that hard to miss since Sami had written, "SAMI'S ROOM," in big bold letters on his door. She opened the door without knocking, and immediately regretted it.

"Eek!" She shrieked and ducked as flash of red light whizzed over her head.

"Sorry kiddo!" Sami apologized.

Annabell threw a glare in Sami's direction, "Which spell was that?"

"It was a," He looked down at an open book on his bed, "Bedazzling Hex. It says here that it's supposed to conceal a person or an object." He gestured at the poster of a muggle rock band on his door that he had been trying to 'conceal'.

"Required to know for training?"

"Yep," Sami smiled, "Anyway, what do you want?"

Annabell looked at her brother with a thoughtful expression, trying to remember what she came over for. Her eyes scanned his room, and it came to her when her eyes fell on his bookcase, "Mind if I borrow a book or two?"

Sami followed her gaze to his bookcase, or what he could see of it, since it was covered in a thick layer of dust, "Knock yourself out," He shrugged.

"Thanks…" She muttered. Annabell grabbed Hogwarts: A History, and made a hasty retreat back to her room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Annabell sat cross-legged on her bed and (after dusting it off) cracked open the book.

Even though she had already read the book, thanks to her mother, Annabell always seemed to read it slower than she had the last time. Maybe she was trying to soak in more of the details. Annabell sighed and began reading the book about Hogwarts' history.

About what seemed like thirty minutes later Annabell glanced up at her clock, and was surprised to see that it was midnight, "I thought it was ten…" She muttered closing the book, and placing it on her bedside table.

She curled up under her covers, and finally fell asleep.

The whole morning was like one great blur to Annabell, and suddenly she found herself holding her mother's arm with one hand, while the other clutched her list of required items for Hogwarts, "We'll be back in a hour or two," Her mother told her husband, "See ya!"

Before Annabell could say goodbye to her brother or father she heard a loud _crack!_ Her house disappeared, and was replaced with a tiny, grubby-looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

She clumsily stumbled a bit, due to the slight nausea the apparation caused. After her wave of nausea passed, she and her mother walked into the pub. They hurriedly made their way to a small, walled courtyard. Annabell's mother pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks in a certain pattern. A small hole appeared in the middle of the wall, and got bigger and bigger. Seconds later, Annabell was looking at Diagon Alley.

"Well what's first on your list?" Her mother asked as she pocketed her wand.

"Um…" She glanced at the list, "I need my robes." Annabell handed the list to her mother so she could get the details. She nodded and began her brisk walk to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with Annabell scrambling to keep of with her. Soon they were inside the store.

The moment the two entered the store, a rather small, plump woman, whom Annabell assumed was Madam Malkin, greeted them, "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Annabell replied with a small smile.

"I figured," The shop owner returned Annabell's smile, "This is about the time everyone does their school shopping. There's actually another young lady being fitted over here." She motioned for Annabell to follow her.

Before Annabell obeyed her mother whispered, "I'll wait for you outside, ok?"

"Ok," Annabell replied before hurrying off after Madam Malkin.

Annabell looked at the girl who was also being fitted for her uniform. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a single braid that went a little past her shoulders, while her bangs hung over her eyebrows. She had a childish face with large light brown eyes, and had slightly tanned skin, the opposite of Annabell's pale skin, "Hello," Annabell greeted as she stepped onto the stool, "Going to Hogwarts?"

"Obviously…" The girl muttered not making eye contact with Annabell.

"What's your name?" Annabell asked as a long robe was slipped over her head, and Madame Malkin started pinning it to the correct length.

"Audrey," She said a little louder. Finally Audrey looked Annabell in the eye, "Yours?"

"Annabell," She replied smiling, "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" She asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I don't know," Audrey answered bluntly, "I'm not so sure what to expect. I'm kind of new to this…" She added quietly.

_She must be muggle-born _Annabell thought. With a sympathetic smile she said, "I'm sure you'll love it." The rest of the fitting was rather silent, save for the sound of cloth moving about.

"That's it," The lady who was fitting Audrey's robe said, "You're done." Audrey didn't reply as she hopped off the stool. Audrey nodded in Annabell's direction as a goodbye, and walked off.

Eventually Annabell was done as well, and joined her mother, "How'd it go?" She asked.

"I met someone," Annabell replied simply.

"Lovely. How about we get you your textbooks?"

Annabell rather enjoyed walking into the bookstore, and seeing all the books. There was everything from the autobiography of Merlin to wizarding fairy tales. Unfortunately, and much to Annabell's disappointment, her mother was practically dragging her outside the store no more than five minutes after entering the shop, muttering something along the lines of, "Ravenclaw for sure..."

After buying her textbooks, Annabell's mother bought her telescope and cauldron.

Next stop was the apothecary Annabell was bombarded by many smells, mainly month old eggs. After a moment or two she had gotten used to the smell, and browsed the store, while her mother bought the basic ingredients for potions. Her eyes widened when she saw the unicorn hairs, and how each seemed to sparkle in the dull shop. Then she walked upon organs of some unfortunate animal. She tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to imagine what kind of animal would have organs of that large of a size.

"Annabell!" Her mother called from the front of the store, "Let's go!"

Annabell obliged and followed her mother outside. Once outside, Annabell's mother pulled out her wand, made a swishing motion, and Annabell's supplies disappeared with a cheerful _pop_.

"What do you say we have some lunch before we finish up?" Her mom offered as she put her wand away. Annabell nodded, and followed her mother back to the Leaky Cauldron. Not exactly the ideal place to take an eleven year old into, but with a mother that was an auror, Annabell wasn't scared in the least.

After a quick lunch, the two made their way to Ollivander's to buy Annabell her wand.

The butterflies in Annabell's stomach fluttered at the thought of getting a wand. The walk to the store seemed to take forever, especially since her mother stopped by the pet store.

"Annabell, would you like a pet?" She asked, looking at the owls through the window.

"No thanks," Annabell replied anxiously.

"Hm…" Her mother had a thoughtful expression, "Sami had a pet at your age."

"Mom, the poor rat ran away in his third year!" Annabell retorted, "Plus, I can barely keep track of my items, let alone a living, breathing being."

She sighed, "If you insist…"

With that, they finally made it to the wand maker, Ollivander's, shop.

"Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.," Annabell read aloud.

The faint sound of a tinkling bell rang as Annabell and her mother stepped into the shop. Instantly, Annabell felt overwhelmed by all the little boxes that surrounded her, which undoubtedly, held wands, waiting patiently for the day when some lucky wizard would buy it. Some where obviously older than others, judging by the thick layers of dust on some of them. As she observed the boxes, her mother sat down calmly in the spindly chair, which seemed to be the only thing in the small shop that didn't hold a wand.

"Good afternoon," a voice said softly. Annabell turned around to see an old man standing before her with pale, glittering eyes that seemed to light up the room.

"Hello," Annabell offered a small smile to Ollivander.

He peered over Annabell's shoulder, and noticed her mother, "Ah, Sarah Orhood, it seems like only yesterday you were in here," with a small sigh the man continued, "If memory serves right, your wand was ten and a quarter inches, quite bendy and made of walnut."

"Actually sir, now it's Mrs. Merle," Annabell's mother pointed out kindly, "And you are correct."

"My apologies," Ollivander replied, "And what's your name dear?" He turned his attention to Annabell.

"Annabell sir," She answered.

"Pleasure. Well now Miss Merle, which is your wand arm?" He asked as he pulled a tape measure out of his pocket.

"My right arm sir," Annabell said.

"Please hold out your arm. There you go." He began to measure Annabell from shoulder to floor, knee to her underarm, and around her head. He suddenly let go of the tape measure and flitted through the shelves full of boxes. Annabell made sure to stand still as the tape measure continued to measure her.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Merle," He began. Annabell couldn't help but hear the tone in his voice that seemed as though he had spoke this speech before, which, now that she thought about it, he must have, what with all the witches and wizards in England.

"That will do," Ollivander said after finishing his speech, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. He walked back over to Annabell.

He gingerly pulled out a wand from its box and handed it to Annabell, "Mahogany and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches, Pliable. Excellent for transmutation."

Annabell examined the wand carefully before waving it. She was slightly surprised when nothing happened.

He snatched it from her hand and replaced it with another wand, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." Annabell once again waved the wand. Still nothing happened, not even a little spark. Ollivander whipped it from her hand and handed her, yet another wand.

"Perhaps something a little more powerful," He muttered, "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy." She waved again and nothing happened.

Annabell attempted to will her next wands to do something. Levitate one of the empty boxed, create a gust of wind, shoot sparks out of its end, anything! Annabell found herself getting more and more anxious as the pile of rejected wands seemed to grow higher. She bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering if there was a wand for her.

"Don't worry Miss Merle, you're not my first tricky customer, and certainly not my last," Ollivander assured.

After what seemed like the hundredth wand Ollivander stroked his jaw with his fingertips, "Perhaps…" He muttered to himself. He disappeared to the back of his shop, and Annabell bit down on her lip harder.

"Annabell, dear, don't chew on your lip," Her mother scolded, "It's a nasty habit."

"Yes ma'am," Annabell replied releasing her lip.

Finally Ollivander reappeared, holding a box tenderly in his hands. With one swoop of his hand, the large layer of dust flung off of the box, and into the air. He opened it and revealed to Annabell another wand, "Try this," He said as he handed the very light brown wand to her, "Nine and three fourths inches. Holly, inflexible, amazing in defensive spells."

"What's the core?" Annabell asked.

He smiled, "The core to this particular wand is the thing that makes it very unique," He paused for a moment, "It's a chimera scale."

Annabell's and her mother's gasp was clearly audible, "How did you get a hold of that?" Her mother asked sitting bolt upright in her chair, nearly breaking it in the process.

The old man smiled, clearly enjoying himself. He turned his attention back to Annabell, ignoring her mother's question, "What are you waiting for? Give it a wave!"

Annabell hesitated for a slight moment, before she waved the wand. Much to her surprise, multicolored sparks flew out from the tip and happily danced in mid air before quickly dissolving.

Ollivander's smile widened, "Well it looks like we found a wand. Take especially good care of this wand," He said sternly, "A chimera scale, in case you didn't know, is exceptionally powerful and rare object, but the wand chooses the wizard! There is no way around it."

Annabell's mother stood up, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander," She said as she paid for the wand.

"No thank you," He grabbed the money, "Good luck with your schooling Miss Merle," He added.

Annabell nodded enthusiastically, still marveling at her wand as she and her mother walked out of the shop.

"Well, I'm ready to go home," Her mother proclaimed, "You still sure you don't want a pet?" She extended her hand for her daughter.

"Positive," Annabell said, grabbing her mother's hand. She pulled out her wand, and after a loud _pop! _They disappeared.


End file.
